


Connect 4

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [52]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Board Games, Butt Plugs, Connect 4, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Games, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Interviews, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mocking, Panties, Pet Play, Petplay, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick finds out, for the hundredth time, why you should never make a bet with Pete Wentz unless you're fully prepared to loose





	Connect 4

Pete and Patrick are on their way to an interview when Pete gets the idea. They'd been told that they're going to be playing connect 4 during the interview and that fuels it. Since obviously one of them is going to win they can make a bet on it.

When Pete leans over and whispers "We should make a bet" in Patrick's ear the younger boys very suspicious. Dares or bets with Pete usually go badly and Patrick isn't sure he's in the mood. He loves his boyfriend but Pete can be kind of crazy sometimes.

"What bet?" "Whoever looses connect 4 bottoms tonight" "Seriously?" "Yeah come on, it'll be fun" "I'm not in the mood Pete" "Please baby? Don't you wanna top tonight?" "I guess" "Yeah so come on, are you scared to loose?" "I'm not a kid Pete, I'm not falling for that" "Just make the bet baby, is bottoming really so bad?" "No I guess not" "So deal?" "Yeah fine"

Pete kisses his blond boyfriend to seal the deal then squeezes his hand as they pull up to their location. They thank their driver then jump out, letting go of each other's hands as they walk in.

When they start playing it's obvious Patrick has no idea how to play connect 4. Pete feels very glad he made the bet because it seems very likely that he's going to win.

Patrick tries his best but he makes a lot of mistakes so Pete wins pretty easily. After they talk to the interviewer for a while then are allowed to go home.

When they're back in the car Pete slides the window closed between them and the driver. Patrick looks at him nervously but Pete just puts a hand on his thigh and gently massages it. "When we get home you're going to put a plug in ok Rick?" "Do I have to?" "Yeah baby, I want you to be nicely stretched" "Can you help me with it?" "Of course darling, whatever you want"

They're silent for the rest of the way home except Patrick's soft humming. When they get home they run inside and before long they're in their bedroom. Pete's always enjoyed getting a little kinky so they have a whole box of toys, handcuffs and other kinky things. They don't use them as much anymore but it can be fun occasionally.

When they were younger they'd do it pretty often and Patrick even went on stage with plugs or vibrators in. Pete gets sick amusement from watching Patrick squirm and get embarrassed. They haven't done that in years but Patrick will sometimes wear a plug if Pete's planning something a bit rougher.

Patrick pushes his jeans off then pulls his boxers down far enough that Pete can get a finger into his ass. While he gently fingers Patrick open he coats a plug in lube. When Patrick's loosened up from having three fingers inside him Pete slips the plug in then kisses the small of Patrick's back. 

If he'd won Patrick was planning to have Pete wear lingerie for him and obviously Pete had the same thought. The older boy dangles a pair of slutty black panties in Patrick's face which makes the blond boy groan. He snatches them from Pete and shoves his boxers off but jumps when something brushes his leg. The blond boy looks back then smacks Pete's shoulder when he sees the tail.

"You used the cat tail plug?" "Yeah baby, you're my little kitten" "Fuck off, I look ridiculous" "It's so hot, you have your little tail and I'll even give you cat ears"

Patrick punches him again but puts on the panties which are crotchless and let the tail hang out. Pete gives him cat ears as well but luckily lets him keep his hoodie on. Pete's made him wear nothing but the panties before but he feels much better having a hoodie too. He doesn't feel so naked and exposed, and it's cold so he doesn't want to freeze.

When they cuddle up on the couch the plug and tail are a little uncomfortable but it's a nice kind of uncomfortable. Pete makes Patrick sit through two whole movies and dinner before they go back to the bedroom. Patrick's dying by the end because the plug finds his prostate and rubs it mercilessly.

As soon as they get to their bedroom Pete strips off Patrick's hoodie and admires his beautiful boyfriend. Patrick's gained weight lately so his thighs jiggle and his tummy hangs out over the panties but Pete thinks it's gorgeous. He's always loved having more of Patrick to hold onto and kiss and cover in love bites.

Patrick's a little uncomfortable but Pete guides him to the bed and lies him down on it. Pete admires his beautiful boy before smirking and squeezing the younger boys thigh "Spread for me Tricky".

Patrick whines and spreads his legs, letting Pete see exactly what he wanted to see. Patrick's hole is so pretty and stretched out and wet that Pete's tempted to lean down to lick it or slip a finger in.

When Patrick whines again Pete looks up at him and laughs. He can see the desperation in the younger boys eyes and the way his breathing has gotten quicker. Patrick's hand is resting on his lower stomach, obviously he wants to touch himself but doesn't want to disobey Pete.

The older boy takes pity on Patrick and slips his panties down an inch so he can a hand around his hard boner. Patrick makes so many pretty noises and Pete is so tempted to suck him off until he comes. He can do that any night though so tonight he wants something special.

When Patrick's fully hard Pete flips the younger boy onto his hands and knees and cups his pale ass. Patrick's always had the most amazing ass which is why Pete loves making him bottom.

He touches Patrick a little then looks over at the head of the bed and smirks. Patrick's always had a bit of a humiliation kink and Pete always love to please him.

"Tricky listen to me ok?" "Yeah daddy, anything you want" "Daddy? You want me to be daddy baby boy?" "Yeah, I'm your kitten daddy" "Such a good boy for daddy, I want you to do something special ok?" "Anything for you daddy" "I want you to grind on the pillow until you're aching and desperate to come and the only word you can say is my name"

Patrick looks back at Pete but the older boy stares back at him until Patrick nods and sits up. He shuffles over to grab one of the pillows from the head of their bed. They haven't done this in a long time but Patrick obediently puts the pillow between his thighs. He starts rolling his hips down against it and watches Pete as he starts pulling his clothes off. When Pete's naked he sits on the bed to keep watching Patrick so the blond boy grinds down harder.

When Patrick was really young Pete walked in on him doing this in their hotel room while the other boys were out. Patrick was humiliated Pete saw him naked and doing that but it was the start of their relationship.

When Pete walked in Patrick frantically covered himself and apologised but Pete was already getting turned on. It took time but after a lot of reassuring Patrick let Pete give him a handjob to get him off. Patrick was still so awkward and embarrassed but he admitted it was better than doing it alone.

The next day Pete kissed Patrick and asked him out so they've been together ever since. It was kind of a stupid way to get together but Pete thinks it was perfect and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Over the years Patrick's done this a lot of times and he's grown to like it so Pete likes seeing him do it again. These days he's so much more confident so he puts on a show more than before. When he was young he only did it to please Pete and half heartedly grinded while looking at the pillow the whole time. It was still hot but Patrick was so self conscious about anything like that and Pete loved him then but loves him even more now.

Now as he does it he looks at Pete with a dark turned on eyes and bites his lip because he knows Pete loves it. He slowly grinds against the pillow, moving his body better than any stripper Pete's ever seen. He lets out these tiny little moaning noises which go straight to Pete's dick. That combined with the way the lace panties on his pale skin all drives Pete crazy and he has to hold himself back from touching. Patrick would be happy to stop and let Pete fuck him but Pete loves teasing and foreplay.

Pete lets his boyfriend grind against the pillow for a few long torturous minutes until they're both rock hard. Patrick's whimpers have gotten more needy so Pete goes over and runs a hand along his stomach. The way Patrick whines is so gorgeous and Pete can't stop himself from growling and reaching forward to cup Patrick's dick. "What's this slut? Getting hard just from putting on a little show for me? My dirty slutty little boy"

Pete's voice is so low and deep as he talks right into Patrick's ear to give the younger chills from how sexy it is. He's basically putty in Pete's hands right now and he'd do anything for the older man.

Patrick keeps grinding against the pillow while Pete runs his hands along his body. When Pete gets too desperate to continue this he grabs Patrick and pushes him onto his back on the bed.

Easily Patrick spreads his legs so Pete can see his dick straining against the panties and the tail plug in his ass. Pete carefully pushes the panties aside so he can slowly pull the plug out of his boyfriend. The blond boy makes gorgeous little noises and when Pete pulls the last bit out he whimpers and tries to close his legs.

He always gets a little shy but Pete wants to see every inch of him so he forces Patrick's legs back open. "Don't close these pretty little legs, why are you hiding from me baby boy?" "I'm sorry daddy" "Don't be sorry but don't hide what's mine from me" "What's yours?" "This"

Pete uses one hand to shove three fingers in Patrick's mouth while he slips the other one between Patrick's open legs. He roughly circles Patrick's asshole with his thumb to make the blond boy moan around his fingers.

Once Patrick's got the fingers nice and wet Pete trails them down his body to push all three into him. After having the plug in for so long he takes the fingers super easily and its a gorgeous sight. Pete's always has a thing for being partially dressed and even though Patrick's only wearing panties it's amazing. His dick strains against the lace and the way they've been pushed aside so Pete can finger Patrick is so hot.

Usually Pete lots prep and foreplay but after the show Patrick put on he can't wait much longer. The plugs prepped Patrick so now it's time for Pete to finally get inside the beautiful boy. It only takes him a few seconds to lube himself up before he's pressing into his boyfriend. Like always sliding into Patrick feels like coming home so Pete buries his face in Patrick's pale neck and speeds up.

Pete loves kissing during sex but Patrick moans like a little slut so it's hard to kiss. Instead he's had to find other places to kiss to make up for it which are almost as nice as Patrick's pretty lips.

Pete can tell when Patrick's close to coming but he wants to make him wait. He slams mercilessly against the blond boys prostate to make him scream with pleasure. When Pete comes he bites down on Patrick's shoulder and comes hard inside his boyfriend before slumping down on him.

Patrick puts up with it for a few seconds before starting to make needy noises again. He knows he's not allowed to come without permission but he's obviously so desperate. A good punishment that Pete's used many times is not letting Patrick come but he wouldn't do that to him now. This is a reward for both of them so teasing Patrick can wait for another day.

When Pete wraps a hand around his dick Patrick whines loudly in relief. Like a good boy he keeps his hips down instead of bucking up for more so Pete lets him come when he's ready. After he comes Patrick lazily helps Pete clean them both up then spreads out on the bed. He looks so gorgeous with his cat ears still crookedly on his head and panties stained with come that it makes Pete's heart hurt. They're been together a long time but every time he sees the blond boy he falls deeper in love.

Patrick's smiling at him lazily so he goes over and curls up with his lover. While Patrick's makes little purring noises and snuggles against him Pete lets a hand fall down the side of the bed. Like always he checks that the black box is still under the mattress before taking the hand up to stroke Patrick's hair.

A month ago him, Andy and Joe went out and bought an engagement ring for Patrick. Every day since then Andy and Joe have texted Pete to ask if he's done it yet but the answers always been no. It's a huge thing and Pete knows he's ready but he just wants to make sure Patrick is. He believes they'll stay together forever regardless but he wants to be sure when he proposes Patrick will say yes.

As Patrick falls asleep Pete buries his face in his blond hair and sighs happily. He falls asleep happily with the boy he loves and promises to propose the next day if he works up the confidence.


End file.
